


Candy

by Meztli



Series: Bite-Sized [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, First Time, Non-Graphic Smut, Rated T for Teenage Hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli/pseuds/Meztli
Summary: Goku still doesn't quite know how to do Valentine's Day right, but he's trying.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Bite-Sized [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168862
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonGoChiOx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGoChiOx/gifts).



> A quasi-sequel to "Choco," but it can be read on its own without having previously read Part 1. I still encourage you to read it. 
> 
> For SonGoChiOx, who is always positive and supportive of the GoChi fandom and content creators.

The halls are alive with the sound of young voices and thousands of footsteps clicking against waxed vinyl floors. The bell has not yet sung its ubiquitous Westminster tune, and the hands on the clock face read that there's still time to chit-chat and congregate. Twelve minutes to be exact. 

Dressed in the standard school uniform and with a festive touch of pink on her lips, Chi-Chi takes advantage of this time slot to stop at a classroom where she'll find the person she's been eager to see all morning and had been thinking about all night. The person she thinks about regularly, really, though that's not something she's willing to admit to anyone but herself. 

She carries a brilliant smile on her face as she enters the classroom, thinking about what day it is and what today means for her and-

"Son Goku! Cut that buffoonery out, now."

Her smile caves in and gives way to an open-mouthed stare as she watches the tower of chocolate boxes balancing on her boyfriend's head waver and topple over in reaction to the sensei's sharp admonishment, scattering several small boxes around the floor. 

Gasps and a few laughs follow right after, everyone seemingly entertained except Chi-Chi, who is mortified that the sensei caught Goku clowning around in class again. 

Still, Goku is her boyfriend, so she helps him clean up the confectionary spillage as well as sweet talks the sensei into not giving him detention because, after all, today is supposed to be all about love, and doesn't their sensei love all his students? Even the ones who occasionally goof off and disrupt the classroom?

Thankfully, her ass-kissery works, and together, along with another classmate named Yajirobe, who only helps them out in exchange for the candy that survived the fall, they finish cleaning up the mess that was entirely Goku's doing. 

Because much of the time is used up in completing this task, Chi-Chi only has four minutes to do what she initially intended to do before she'd walked into the debacle. 

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

She places a stack of bento boxes on his palms, bowing curtly before turning to bolt out the door. 

"But Chi-Chi, I don't like-"

"It's not sweets," she says over her shoulder, flashing him a grin. 

"Okay then what is-"

"It's a surprise, gotta go, I love you, bye!"

It's when her foot hits the other side of the threshold that she realizes that she just let the entirety of his classroom know that she loves him, and while, sure, that should be obvious to everyone with a pair of functioning eyes, it’s also something that she only ever tells him in private. 

No one makes a big deal out of it, however, when she and Goku reunite during lunch time. They're all too preoccupied with their own love lives, or lack thereof, to make news of a confession that isn't much of a confession or news.

Not on Valentine's Day, when love is in the air and hormones are running wild and everyone has a crush on someone, at least for today. Bite-sized crushes. 

"Wow, Chi, these are so good!" 

Chi-Chi smiles in triumph. 

Others write poetry to express their love, sing sappy versus or create works of art in the image of their beloved. Chi-Chi cooks.

On top of the onigiri she had lovingly prepared just for him, she brought him an additional meal of the usual nutritious assortment, as she has done nearly every day in the last six or so months. She enjoys cooking, purposely makes more than what she and her father can alone finish so that she'll have enough leftover to bring to her beloved. 

Since their first meeting had been rushed and unromantic, Chi-Chi expects a little trinket or gesture or something to celebrate their love on this day, returning her thoughtfulness with his own, as couples do.

When that doesn't happen, Chi-Chi does her best to not let disappointment and anger get the best of her again, the way it had last year when he'd disregarded her chocolates because he hadn't known the meaning behind this appropriated western holiday. 

He surely knows better this time. He's gained a full year of social and multicultural experiences since then, has learned and adapted while his heart remains the same. Big and full of kindness, no malice ever corrupting his heart. 

She loves him. Profoundly. More than onigiri could ever convey.

He's told her, in his own subtle ways, that he loves her. He's responded to her _ I love yous _ with guileless  _ me toos _ . 

There have been instances when they've been sparring when he's mentioned that he loves the way she moves, how she throws punches and that she could hold her own against any enemy or foe. Against him. 

It would be unfair to Goku to hold him up to the standards of what regular men would do on a day like this. The fact that he's not a regular man, that he's uniquely and utterly himself, is a big part of the reason why she fell so hard and so fast for him. Yes, there's the obvious detail that he is insanely gorgeous and built like a god, hot damn.

But his looks are what grabbed her attention, not why she fell in love with him.

Still. A card would be nice? A single flower pilfered from the school garden? Literally anything to show even a smidge of appreciation? 

She keeps perking up in hope that her name is going to be called whenever a group of choir students filter into the classroom and interrupt a lesson, and is let down each time another name is said. 

She'd rather be as joyously embarrassed as the recipients of these singing telegrams than to not be thought about at all, to be giggling and blushing and hiding her delighted smile behind her hands as the choir synchronizes sappy lyrics and hums what would be the instrumental parts of an iconic love song. 

She thinks, at some point, he's going to surprise her. He's just waiting for the right time, the right moment, or maybe he's planning on giving her something after the school day. In private. The thought brings heat to her cheeks. 

Nearing the end of the day, the chances of getting anything from Goku appear to be shrinking, but she refuses to give up hope, determined to not repeat a similar mistake from last Valentine's Day.

Chi-Chi continues to give Goku the benefit of the doubt even after the school bell has chimed and the teacher dismisses them, clutching on to the strap of her book bag as stubbornly as she clings on to her dwindling optimism. 

All around her, students celebrate their small romantic victories or lament heart-shattering rejections. They eat the sweets that were given to them or drag their feet home dejectedly and empty-handed, teeth aching or heart hurting.

What sweets Chi-Chi has received thus far are from her friends, and she's even gotten a few notes in her locker from a secret admirer or two. Nothing yet from the person who matters the most to her, save for a few sweet pecks on the cheek snuck between class breaks.

They meet at their usual spot under an unblossomed sakura tree, off at a distance from the main passageways but still within schoolyard limits.

The genuine smile Goku greets her with is one that never fails to strum her heart strings and fill up her daydreams, and in that instant she forgets that she's precariously near to being upset.

She's reminded when he presents to her a few crudely re-wrapped packages containing what she assumes are more sweets, each of them tagged with labels addressing him from senders with mostly female gendered names. 

"You're giving me your rejected candy?"

"I was going to toss them but I figured since you like sweets, you might want them."

Chi-Chi has to apply her calming techniques to prevent her from steaming out like a tea kettle. Okay. He means well. He doesn't want to be wasteful. It's okay. 

She doesn't intend to eat any of them. She'll give them to her dad, who wouldn't care where they'd come from as long as they were edible and clean. 

Moving on...

"So, what are the plans for today?" 

Goku catches his chin in a philosophically-thinking pose. "Krillin and I-" 

Oh no.

"-are going to watch a movie with Lazuli after practice. He asked me to invite you, make it a double date. But I remembered you don't like horror movies so I thought it better to not ask you. What about you? Got plans besides homework?"

No words can come out. Anger is approaching at a velocity rate of a spiraling helicopter. Alarms blare as she loses control of the steering and she plummets down into the crowns of unmerciful trees. 

There's a moment of silence that follows the rumblings and roarings of the thunderous crash, before it culminates and erupts in an explosion of blazing fuel and giant plumes of smoke. 

Goku barely catches the boxes that are flung in his direction, misses a small package that aims directly at his noggin. 

"You're unbelievable! Absolutely and incredibly helpless. You're like a… like a monkey! Uncultured and interested only in your personal needs." 

She pivots away from the look of astonishment on his handsome face, the seedlings of regret already beginning to embed themselves into her conscience, which she promptly digs out with her claws. 

Simmering and ignoring the dumbfounded stares of nearby students, Chi-Chi stomps away from her boyfriend(?) and staunches the tears forming in her eyes. 

"Chi, wait!"

"Don't follow me!"

"But-"

"Leave me alone!"

The walk back home feels miles longer than what it actually is and her legs somehow feel leaden, but she manages to evade her protective father from questioning her mood and beeline it straight into her room. In there, she allows a few fat tears to drop before cutting them off short with a wipe of her sleeve. Then, she breaks open a textbook to start reading the first page of one of the day's given assignments.

She reads the first paragraph. Reads it again to absorb it. Reads it once more to…. Oh, it's no use. She can't concentrate. 

She slams the textbook closed and switches on her aging laptop, opening a page to wade through a bottomless list of uploaded videos. She pops a chocolate into her mouth, one from a fancy collection that Bulma gave her, and sinks further and further into an online rabbit hole. 

  
  
  
  


Goku just doesn't get it. He'd thought he'd done it right this time. He'd accepted her treats, eaten 

them appreciatively in front of her, praised her for her thoughtfulness and culinary skills. He'd even shared his sweets with her, knowing that, unlike him, she loves candy. 

What'd he do wrong?

"Where's Chi-Chi?"

Krillin and Lazuli are waiting for him in front of the box office, a mismatched pair that Goku thinks compliment each other the way honey compliments pork. 

"She's at home, probably. Told me not to follow her. She got pretty mad when I told we were going to see a movie together."

Krillin blinks in one purposeful stroke. He does this every time he's about to question Goku's decision-making. 

"Goku… Did you not invite her?"

See?

"You know how she got last time. She was so scared, she was shaking. I didn't want to put her through that again."

Poor Chi-Chi had been terribly anxious and terrified during the entirety of the movie, jolting whenever something jumped out of nowhere, clinging onto him as if he could protect her from the depravities unfolding on the screen. 

He hadn't liked that she was scared. What he did like was when he'd wrapped his arms around her shoulders to comfort her, savored the way her nose grazed his neck when she hid her face from the imaginary horrors. 

It was one of the first times they'd been in close contact with each other, and from then on he's wanted more of that closeness. Wants something even closer, truthfully. 

Next to Krillin, Lazuli sighs and aims her eyes towards the heavens where his grandpa must be residing, while Krillin pinches the scrunched-up space between his eyes.

"When I asked you to invite Chi-Chi to the movies with us, I meant  _ invite her. _ It was an extension. Not a request."

While Chi-Chi knows him in ways nobody else does, Krillin understands him better than anyone, but even he sometimes gets frustrated with him. 

"Listen, Lazuli and I already bought tickets, so we're going in. But you. You get out of here and go buy Chi-Chi some flowers, invite her out to eat. Something. Just go to her and show her that you care."

"I already do that. Every day."

"Yes, but…. Look. Valentine's day really is like any other day, but to some girls like Chichi, it's a day to show them some extra love."

"Like extra kisses?"

"Yes."

"And extra nice words."

"That too. Though with Chi-Chi you might wanna go a step above that and do something really special. Do some romantic gesture that will sweep her off her feet.”

“Hm. Alright. What should I do?”

“For Kami’s sake, man. I can’t always be the one who gives you ideas. Figure it out. You know her more than I do. Think of something she’ll not only really like, but totally love. Who knows? Maybe you two will finally get to third base, at least.”

Goku isn't quite clear on what third base entails, but he does know he and Chi-Chi have not gone as far as they could go.

They've gone as far as pawing each other over their clothes, sometimes even pressing against each other just enough to create tantalizing friction between their groins while they make out, but they've not done most of the acts that they've learned about in sex ed, or most of what Krillin or Lazuli have done to each other, or anything that he's seen in his caretaker's hidden stash of filthy magazines. 

That's okay. He does whatever Chi-Chi wants to do, goes however far she wants to go. 

She just has to tell him, and he'll either do it if she wants him to and won't when she doesn't. 

Unfortunately, sometimes she doesn't outright tell him what she wants, and that's the problem. 

But as Krillin said, he has to figure it out. Figure her out, hard as that often is. 

Something that will sweep her off her feet…

A light bulb clicks on inside his head and suddenly, he thinks he might know what might do the trick. 

. 

He thanks Krillin and sets off on a mission, fueled by his own determination and by his friend's sagely advice. 

  
  
  


She's on her second box of chocolates and on her twenty-somethingth video, tearing up to the sight of baby turtles hatching on shore and crawling towards the sea, aware that only a fraction of them will make it.

"It's not fair," she sobs, dabbing at her eyes. "Those poor baby turtles."

Why can't she just enjoy things?

She's been crying on and off since commencing her coping session. Crying over adorable newborn kittens and rescue puppies and other extraordinary animals that have a will stronger than hers, all while shoving candy into her mouth. 

It's while savoring a particularly scrumptious piece of caramel that the doorbell rings, which isn't what causes her alarm. It's when her father announces that Goku is at their door and wants to see her that she nearly chokes on the juice of its sweetness.

Crap, she's a mess. 

No amount of concealer is going to hide the red puffiness around her eyes, neither are coats upon coats of mascara. 

Fuck it. She heads downstairs dressed in leggings and an oversized sweater. 

As usual, her father is delighted to see Goku, chatting excitedly with him inside the living room about trivial matters that are significant only to him. New tires and a car wash. Exciting stuff to Mr. Ox. 

While most fathers seem to have an innate hatred for the teenage boys who date their precious young daughters, her father truly is fond of Goku, goes as far as to call him "m'boy" as if he were the offspring of his own loins. 

Everyone else seems to be naturally drawn to him as well, as if Goku has a magnetic charge that appeals to both positive forces and negative ones. 

Sometimes Chi-Chi feels like she's just another particle dancing around him, trying to keep up with his unpredictable, ever fluctuating pace. Other times she's like a stick stuck in a mud puddle, and Goku's a river passing her by. 

In his hands is a massive bouquet of sundry flowers. Petals of yellow, pink, violet, white and every other conceivable color, each one an individual species and size.

Her father dismisses himself as soon as Chi-Chi enters the picture, perceiving tension between the two teenagers. 

With a contrite smile that, darn him, makes her heart stutter, Goku presents the giant bouquet to Chi-Chi. 

"Couldn't remember which ones are your favorite, so I tried to get as many different ones as I could to raise the chances I'd get one right." 

Several of the chords wound up in her chest loosen, a few others snap entirely off. Seriously, darn him. 

"W-where did you get these?"

"The flower shop. The nice florist recognized me from the time I saved her cat from being run over, so she gave me a huge discount. She- You don't like them?"

She's crying again, regretting the mascara. "Oh, no, it's not that. I love them. And you! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made a big deal about today. I was so unnecessarily mean to you. I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings."

She wipes the mucus leaking out of her nose with the hem of her tee. Gross and uncute. 

Goku places the bouquet off to the side on the coffee table, wrapping his arms around her once they're unoccupied. He's so warm, his body so powerful, and he smells like the earth and the sun. 

"Hey, don't cry for my sake. Today isn't over. We still got a few hours left before the day is done."

She hums in agreement, happy to have her face situated perfectly between the dip of his bountiful pecs, listening to his heartbeat drum and vibrate against her temple. 

All of him is sturdy and well-knit, an artwork of sinew and gorgeous detailed lines. He's a sculpture with a pulse and a network of blood, bending down to kiss the border of her forehead.

"There's a place I'd like to take you," he says, looking down at her with eyes that are brown and bright as a lit candle. She drinks them up like a cup of freshly brewed coffee, comforted by the warmth in his gaze. 

"Okay," she says, because she'll follow him anywhere at this moment. To the other side of the moon if need be.

Not as far as the moon is where he takes her, but still pretty far. A three hour drive in her father's SUV, which they had to beg him for to borrow without either one of them having so much as a permit. An oversized teddy bear is what her father is, so it wasn't too difficult to get him to cave. 

They've packed snacks and a light lunch and plenty of water, since there won't be many stops or convenient stores along the way, and they're already pressed for time, having left late in the afternoon. 

_ Bring her back by midnight _ , her dad had mandated,  _ and treat her like the princess that she is. _

She doesn't quite feel like a princess in a sweater and sneakers, riding shotgun in an SUV large enough to transport a man her father's size. The boy behind the steering wheel, however, is cuter than any fairy tale hero she's seen in movies or picture books, charming and dashing in his own novel way.

As they exit the mainland and enter the base of the mountains, the difference between her world and his former life are about as disparate and far apart as the sun is to the moon. 

With the sun having fully set about an hour into their trip, most of what she can make up of her surroundings are illuminated by the high beams of the vehicle and wherever the soft moonlight blue reaches its fingers. Beyond and around them, the mountains rise darkly like goulish towers, layered and serrated like the lower jaws of a giant whale. 

  
  


She can make up a few signs of activity here and there, flashes of light inside shelters shuffled around the area. The road in front of them is like a tunnel leading them into oblivion, and Ch-Chi would be a little spooked if she wasn’t so enchanted by it all. 

They ascend on a slope and pull up in a flat terrain where a cottage sits quietly in solitude. 

When she breathes out, frosty puffs of air huff out like tiny clouds. Winter in the mainland is moderate, rarely ever dropping to a point where extra layers are needed to protect one from the bitter climate. Here, winter is felt. 

Cold as it is, the air is clean and her heart is full as Goku takes her hand and waves towards the square little shelter made of bamboo and rice paper. 

“This is where grandpa raised me. This is my home… Was my home.” A bit of sadness sneaks into his tone and chips at her heart as he says this. 

“You miss it.”

“Yes, but… I’m also happy where I am now. I met you and Krillin and Bulma and I’m even glad I met Vegeta. But you, especially. It's a good thing I moved."

Gosh. Without trying, his charm is set to a hundred. What makes his charm that more effective is how sincere he is with everything he says, everything he does. There's no ulterior motive to his words and actions. He simply speaks his mind and does what feels right, while keeping consideration of others in mind. 

For that reason and for many others if why she loves him, and trusts him when he leads her into his childhood home..

  
  
  
  
  


Once they’re in, Goku unpacks the candles they’d brought with them and sets them on every available surface of furniture, lighting them after he blows the dust off some of the tables. No electricity runs in the house and it never has. 

Their main source of warmth from the winter bite had been through the hearth, which Goku brings back from disuse as he kindles a fire using firewood and lighter fluid that he'd also packed for their trip. 

For being all but abandoned these days, the cottage isn't in complete ruin. Goku had come here some months ago to see what state it had been in, to see if it was still standing. He’d cleaned it up and repaired what he could, had thrown out what was unsalvageable. Before the weekend was over, he'd hitched a ride back to the place that's now his home, where the best part about it is now here with him, swaddled together in a warm blanket. 

"This is nice," Chi-Chi says as her head rests on his shoulder, hair smelling like shampoo and also somehow like winter. 

"I wish I could've shown you more. It's too dark and cold to go exploring, but in the summer, I'll bring you back if you want."

Last summer they weren't yet boyfriend and girlfriend, hadn't even really been friends, more of something outside and in between. It was shortly after the leaves started changing colors that their relationship had shifted as steadily as the seasons, settling in naturally like an unpreventable will of the earth. 

She's soft, cozy, makes him feel things he's never once felt with anyone else before. 

Before Chi-Chi, he'd never felt the desire to intimately touch or to be touched by someone else. What little interest that gripped him was purely hypothetical, a curious riddle he thought maybe he'd one day try to personally solve just to see what the big deal was.

He gets it now as he kisses Chi-Chi reverently on the lips, feeling what has become a familiar rush of lava pool and focus into his middle. 

With her permission, her insistence, really, he discovers just how soft the flesh under her top really is, how delightful it is to skim the goosebumps on her breasts, the nipples at their centers. 

It's when she instructs him to go lower, and lower, and lower, that he's blazing and at full attention, groaning as his fingers get coated with wetness and swarmed by rippling, velvet skin. 

She asks if she can touch him too, tentatively reaching out to skim the swell of his pants, and he lets her, in too much agony to deny himself her touch and to deny her anything at all. 

Her face looks so pretty as she soothes him, giggling every time he emits a sharp noise or jolts in response to her attentiveness, and it doesn't take long for his culmination to issue out in turbulent spurts, making a mess everywhere it lands.

Chi-Chi yelps as some of it gets on her clothes, her chin, coats the hand that's been on him. 

Her eyes are wide as she inspects the sticky stuff on her in fascination, a little bit of horror mixed in her expression as well. 

"S-sorry Chi! I- It just… it felt so good that I couldn't stop myself. Really, I couldn't-" . 

"I-it's okay. I knew what was coming. Sort of. I didn't think it'd be so… messy."

He chuckles at her sudden shyness as they clean themselves up with towels they brought along with them, serving an entirely different purpose from the one they originally intended.

"We should head back soon," Chi-Chi says even when she ducks back under the blanket once they're sufficiently clean. "Papa may get worried."

Normally, this is the part where he'd concede and do as she asks. But does she really want to leave just yet?

"I didn't finish touching you."

She'd felt so good on his fingers, like warm homemade pie in the autumn. 

Chi-Chi turns her face away nervously, playing with a strand of hair, reddening again. Pretty.

"Don't worry about it. I-"

Her words die in his mouth as he kisses her, pulling back only to offer something that he's been wanting to do since the moment she first unlocked his desires. 

"Let me make you cum, too."

The mechanics in her brain stutter and then whirl to a stop, throwing sparks and sending shudders that travel all the way down to the place that remains uncomfortably moist and needy, where she pulsates in response to his boldness. 

The roughness of his fingers had been oh so delectable but entirely too short lived, ending as soon as the attention on him had reached a boiling point. 

She would've liked for him to continue, and was slightly disappointed when she thought that his release had been the end. 

Now that he's offering to give her a similar apotheosis, she's unable to resist him as she rapturously whispers her consent. 

The moan that rips out of her as soon as he makes contact a second time is embarrassing, as are the wet noises that come out of her as he resumes his exploration. She dives into his neck, burying her face to suppress the whimpers echoing pitifully in her throat. 

"Be as loud as you want, Chi. No one is around to hear us."

He rips cries out of her soon enough, finding layers within her she hadn't known existed, exploring depths she hadn't realized go so far and so deep. He fiddles every ruffle and every pleat, leaving no area unmapped. His motions aren't particularly artful, they may even be a little clumsy, but it's the devotion with which he touches her that has her chest heaving and her blood singing with a thousand tiny bells. 

"Lay down," he tells her, removing his fingers from inside her to tug at the hem of her pants.

"Goku…. I'm not ready for that. Not here."

He kisses her, lovingly and languidly. When he looks down at her, his eyes reflect the fire of the hearth. 

"Not that. I want to kiss you down there." 

Oh Kami. All of her nerves light up like innumerable matches, conflagrating as his tongue enters her very core. 

No longer is she able to stifle her wails nor tone down her fervor. She's fluttering and vibrating as she's carried up to a summit as high as the tallest peaks in these lands. 

He brings her there with the dexterity of his tongue, the worship of his lips, stars bursting proverbially behind her eyelids, head spinning as if she'd just been shot through the clouds. 

Then, a fog takes over as she begins to descend, pulsing with an afterglow of bliss that quietly leaks and dissipates into the frosty air. 

“You’re yummy,” Goku says, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand as he peers down at her with an expression that sends a heady quiver all along the length of her body once more.

Even after the naughty things they just did, she can’t help but turn red under his arduous stare and brazen appraisal, shielding her face from his scrutiny with her hands. 

“I-I can’t believe we… Goku, we can’t tell anybody…”

He frowns, his mouth twisting to one side. “Do you regret what we just did?”

“No. No! It’s just that. It’s something that only the two of us should share. What you just did… It was… was…” She trails off into a peal of soft giggles. 

What he gave her is something magnificent, a gift that no flowers or piles of love letters could compare to. 

He's shared with her a part of his history, a slice of himself. He's shown her the reach of the mountains and the peak of raw ecstasy, devoted his rapturous touch only to her. 

To know that this isn't even the extent of what they achieve together has her heart thrumming and her body ringing with the promise of experiencing more.

"Have I made it up to you for earlier?" 

He asks with a hopeful stare, as if he doesn't fully realize just how happy she is. 

"You've more than made up for it. Thank you for this."

They kiss again inside the shelter of the blanket, kiss some more under the silver lighting of the skies, nothing but specks under the gaze of the universe. Insignificant to the world around them but monumentally remarkable to one another as they remain connected even after their mouths reluctantly part, lips tingling with a flavor sweeter than candy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
